All Falls Down
All Falls Down is the first episode of Simien 10: Blood Monkey. Summary Zyrokks makes an unexpected return to Undertown. Plot The episode opens to a shot of a statue of Ben 10,000, standing in the center of a fountain in a Bellwood park. As a pigeon lands on the heros shoulder, the “camera” pans down to three aliens chilling on its steps, munching shawarmas. Between them were a blue Arachnichimp, a Murk Gourmand, and a white-blue Necrofriggian. (Arachnichimp): (munching) They just don’t make them as good as they used. (Gourmand): Same, dude. The hummus is just shit in this one. (inspects shawarma) (Arachnichimp): But you’re gonna eat it anyway. (Gourmand): Hey, food is food. The Gourmand finished his shawarma, as he let out an explosive burp. (Necrofriggian): You guys are disgusting. The Arachnichimp’s phone rang as he picked up. (Arachnichimp): Yeah, Zynon. Muffled speech was heard through the phone. (Arachnichimp): Alright, got it. (pockets phone) Zynon’s got our guys location. Peixes Hotel, main dining hall. (Necrofriggian): Indoors and crowded. I don’t like our chances on this one, Simien. ( ): As long as we do the usual, we’ll be okay. They got up from the step, as Simien threw the remainder of his shawarma to the trash can. Scene changes to a fancy dining hall, where dozens of people, human and alien, were dining. The Necrofriggian phased Simien and the Gourmand through a wall in the hallway. The Gourmand layed his backpack on the ground and opened it, revealing 4 submachine guns. The Gourmand and the Necrofriggian each took one gun, while Simien took two. (Simien): Alright, let’s do this. The Gourmand and the Necrofriggian nodded. Simien kicked the door open, and opened fire in the air. As the terrified diners ducked under their tables in fear, Simien stopped firing and rested one of his guns on his shoulder. The Gourmand and the Necrofriggian came in through the door as well, holding their rifles as well. (Simien): (loudly) Don’t worry people, we don’t want unnecessary bloodshed either. All we want from you is… (thinking, noticing he forgot) shit, what was his name again? (pulls up phone from pocket) Aiken Veeblepister! Aiken Veeblepister. Now, would the real Aiken Veeblepister please stand up? Most of the diners shakily looked up from their tables, but no one stood up to take the blame. (Simien): No one? Hmm. , start checking them. No one leave. The Necrofriggian nodded, and went towards one of the tables. Grabbing one of the diners, he turned his hand intangible and pushed it through his head. (Diner): Agh! It’s freezing! Ic pulled his hand out. The diner groped his head in pain. (Ic): He’s clean, Simien. (Simien): Keep checking. No one move. Ic passed his hand through another person’s head. The diner groped her head in pain like the first person. (Ic): Clean. As Ic was about to phase his arm through the last person, an Opticoid diner fired a laser beam at Simien. The Gourmand noticed it and jumped in front of it, eating the beam and firing it back at the Opticoid, who was frozen by it. (Simien): And thank you for that save, . Anyone else wanna play hero? The crowd returned to duck beneath their tables again. (Ic): Simien, we’re one guy short. Simien crouched and looked beneath the tables. Noticing something moving underneath, he jumped over the tables, where a Lenopan tried to make his way towards the exit. The stressed out Sludgepuppy morphed back to his normal form as Simien netted him with a spiderweb from his tail. (Simien): Aiken Veeblepister? (Aiken): You got the wrong guy! I don’t have it! (Simien): Tell that to Zynon. (Aiken): I don’t have the gun! Vender still has it, I swear! (Simien): Cut the crap Aiken. We know you got it. Simien crouched towards Aiken, revealing an Omnitrix-like device on the his lower right arm. (Simien): Now are you coming the easy way or the hard way? (Aiken): (noticing Omnitrix, calming down) Hey, you’re one of those Watches, right? (Simien): (showing Omnitrix arm) Yeah, so? (Aiken): Oh, I know this amazing Hexa mechanic in North Undertown, do you want his number? (Simien): (confused) (pointing submachine gun at Aiken) And what does that have to do with anything? (Aiken): You sure you don’t want his number? He did a great job on mine. Aiken grinned as he revealed an Omnitrix in his chest, as he selected an alien and transformed. (Aiken/Goop): ! Catch me if yoou can, watch moonkey. Goop slammed into Simien’s face with his UFO, knocking him back, and melted through his webs to escape. Corroding a vent opening, Goop slid inside, flying and making his way through. Simien rebalanced and slightly smiled as he pulled out his Omnitrix arm, selecting an alien. (Simien): Ic, Vorkus, follow my trail. (transform) ! Acidrain’s metal core followed by his acid slime flew through the ventilation system, melting through it so he could pass. Acidrain chased Goop through the vents, who eventually escaped through a vent on the roof. Acidrain kept flying after him. From behind Acidrain, Ic phased through the wall of the building, carrying Vorkus with him. He dropped Vorkus, who revealed an Omnitrix on his left arm. Ic revealed an Omnitrix as well, and they both dialed an alien. (Ic/Klepto): ! (Vorkus/Apefruit): ! Apefruit dropped down on a building, slamming down as he kept on running. Klepto flash stepped down to the ground of a building, as the trio chased Aiken. (Simien/Acidrain): Ic, go left, Vorkus, you take Him from tHe rigHt. (Ic/Klepto): understood. Klepto started running to the left and flash stepped to another roof. Apefruit jumped to the right onto another building. Goop reached a building and turned right as he was blocked by Apefruit jumping down. Turning backwards, Klepto flash stepped in his way, blocking his path from the left. In front of Aiken Acidrain landed and shapeshifted into his human form. (Aiken/Goop): Damn it, I’m surroounded. (transform) Sandstone slammed his hands onto the ground, pushing out three walls of stone from the ground around him, blocking off Acidrain, Klepto and Apefruit. Acidrain melted through the stone wall as he passed through it. (Simien/Acidrain): Give it uP Aiken, we’ve got you from every side. Klepto appeared over the wall, as Apefruit broke through it. (Aiken/Sandstone): I can take on all of you chimpS. Acidrain jumped towards Sandstone, who created a thick wall to block him. Acidrain melted through it effortlessly. Sandstone fired stone shards from his hands, which melted instantly when they hit Acidrain’s corrosive body. (Simien/Acidrain): THat doesn’t work on me, Pal. Acidrain prepared a punch for Sandstone, but suddenly dropped to the ground as sludge, as Sandstone’s stretched fist punched his metal core away into a wall of a nearby building. Acidrain’s core smashed into the wall, creating a hole in it. (Simien/Acidrain Core): (sighs) Of course He does tHat. (slowly exits the hole) Meanwhile, Klepto jumped on Sandstone and distracted him as Apefruit smashed into him and blasted corrosive juice in his face. Sandstone shaked Klepto off as he pushed Apefruit into the wall. Klepto flash stepped onto Sandstone, who sealed himself in a stone pyramid. Apefruit leaped back onto the pyramid and tried smashing it open. (Vorkus/Apefruit): I can’t break throUgh! A transformation sound was heard, as a sonic scream broke it open, knocking back Apefruit and Klepto, and revealing a short water blob with a metal mask. (Aiken/Soundwave): ! As Apefruit rebalanced himself, he noticed a gun floating inside Soundwave’s body. (Vorkus/Apefruit): He’s got the gUn inside him, Ic! (Ic/Klepto): on it. Soundwave shapeshifted his arms into water whips and whipped at Apefruit, who jumped back and avoided it. Klepto jumped towards Soundwave, who knocked him back with a sound blast. The Aguasonidan tried to run away, creating a water tornado to run on. As he ran, his Hexatrix began beeping. (Aiken/Soundwave): oh shiT. Soundwave reverted to his original Sludgepuppy form, as Klepto flash stepped back towards him and reverted to his Necrofriggian form, freezing Aiken in a block of ice. Vorkus reverted as well, as Acidrain’s core finally came back and rolled to his pile of sludge, which had melted a large hole in the ground. As Acidrain conjured up his humanoid form, he reverted to Simien.. (Vorkus): Did you get the gun, Ic? (Ic): (holding gun up) Yep. Thank Klepto for that. (Simien): Alright, since we’re done here... Simien pointed his submachine gun at Aiken, who was still frozen. (Vorkus): Do we really need to kill him though? (Simien): ...yes? (Vorkus): Yeah, but do we? (Simien): Come on, not this again. Every mission. (Vorkus): As the moral backbone of this team, I need to keep us from crossing some lines here and there. (Ic): Oh god, don’t start this. (Simien): First of all, Vorkus, more like a moral steakbone, and second of all- (Vorkus): Oh yeah, jokes about me being a fat Gourmand, original and classy Simien. (Simien): -and second of all, we’re hitmen, not superheroes, so we actually have to kill for our jobs, dumbass. (Vorkus): All I’m saying is, we don’t have to kill him, can’t we just, I don’t know, incapacitate him or something? (Ic): He has a point Simien. From what I've heard scorched Sludgepuppies usually make it out alive. (Vorkus): See? (Simien): (facepalm, giving up) You know what? Fine. Fine. I’ll set him on fire so he doesn’t die. But when he comes back for revenge or the cops catch us, we’re leaving you behind. (Vorkus): Thank you for saving a life, Simien. (Simien): Ugh, screw you Vorkus. (transform) ! Forestfire released a flame from his hand, engulfing the frozen Aiken in fire. ---- ---- Cut to the trio walking towards an abandoned warehouse building in Undertown. Looking around suspiciously, they knocked on the door, as a bulky Tetramand guard looked through a sliding window on a metal door suspiciously. (Ic): It's us, Barry. Open up. The guard looked again at the three of them and opened the door. Inside, the warehouse was styled like a lavish mansion with two guards standing in front of the door. A Cerebrocrustacean with a metal leg scuttled down the main stairs towards Simien, Vorkus and Ic. (Simien): Hey , we got that gun you wanted. Simien held out the gun, as Zynon scuttled towards it and picked it up. (Zynon): Ah yes, the Oxton Rifle. Good job on your mission. Now we need to talk. Privately. Follow me. Zynon climbed back up the stairs, as Simien, Vorkus and Ic followed. They headed into Zynon’s office, as he placed the Oxton Rifle on his desk and closed the door behind them. (Zynon): Zyrokks is back. (Simien): Shit. (Ic): Jesus, this sounds bad. (Zynon): I doubt he’s escaped prison just now. He probably has this whole thing planned from before. I don't know what to expect from him now, but it’s going to end up ugly either way. I need you three to stay guarded until we can figure out exactly what his plan is. Zynon scuttled towards a map on his table, his metal leg clanking on the wooden floor. (Zynon): Anuke was spotted near Phobius’s mansion. Ic, Vorkus, I need you to check out our territory for any signs of Zyrokks. Simien, stay here, we have something we need to discuss. (Ic): Alright then. (Vorkus): Sure. Ic and Vorkus went through the door, as the door closed on Simien and Zynon. ---- ---- Police sirens wailed as the scene cut to the remainders of the Aiken fight, where a large "Do Not Cross" tape was strapped around it. A 20-something Caucausian police officer with a Hexatrix walked through the hole Acidrain melted through Sandstone’s walls. Seeing the charred Aiken, he pulled out a notebook and started writing in it. (Female Voice): Allen Greyson? Allen turned around to see another 20-something Mediterraenian police woman behind him. (Allen): Oh, you must be my new partner right? (Police): Yep. Alicia Krakowski. Nice to meet you. (shakes hand) (Allen): You’re the one from New York right? You’ll get used to Bellwood and Undertown in no time. Same bullshit superpowered aliens. (Alicia): Yeah, (pointing at charred Aiken) this doesn’t look too different from a regular crime scene nowadays in Brooklyn. What happened here anyway? (Allen): From what we got from the witnesses, three Watches, one Gourmand, one Arachnichimp, and one Necrofriggian shot up this dining hall, in order to intimidate their target, a Watch Sludgepuppy. The Sludgepuppy turns into a Polymorph and so do our assassins, bringing the fight to here, where I’m guessing the Sludgepuppy changes to a Peschanik… and then an Orishan I think before reverting and getting set on fire by one of the Watches. (Alicia): Welp, give superpowered criminals more superpowers, and guess what happens. (noticing Hexatrix) You’re one of them too? (Allen): Yep. (shows Hexatrix arm) It got stuck on me while I was on duty about 3 years, and the department let me keep it. They had to choose the aliens though, so I didn’t get to pick anything actually interesting for my Hex. Allen projected a hologram of his alien list, showing 6 aliens: Four Arms, Heatblast, Diamondhead, Upgrade, XLR8 and Stinkfly. (Alicia): That’s pretty cool. You’re pretty lucky. (showing Hexatrixless arm) We only had like one Watch in our department. (Allen): It’s not that great. The department limits using them pretty hard. I can barely use them off duty. Allen crouched down, and scanned the water left by Soundwave with a device. (Allen): Aguasonidan, not Orishan. That’s what he transformed into last. (Alicia): Yeah, I’m gonna have to get used to these names. (Allen): (chuckles) Don’t worry, you’ll know them eventually. They all use the same shit anyway. (talking into com) Get some medics for the Sludgepuppy. And get some ID’s on the three Watches. ---- Cut to Zynon’s office where he and Simien began talking. (Zynon): I need to know what happened on your mission today, Simien. This might have something to do with Zyrokks’ return. (Simien): Oh, well after you tracked that Sludgepuppy dude down to the dining, we managed to fish him out from the rest of the people and he ran away. After the three of us caught him, Ic got the weapon and I neutralized him because Vorkus kept whining about his morals. (Zynon): Hm. I’m not entirely sure if Zyrokks and Aiken are connected yet, but we need to be careful from now on. Zynon scratched his chin as he turned around to the digital map on his desk. (Zynon): You should listen to Vorkus's advice more. (Simien): To burgerbrains? Come on, Zynon, we can't spare everyone we fight against. (Zynon): That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t at least try to preserve a life when you can. (Simien): I mean, we’re hired guns, some sort of no-kill rule would just be- (Zynon): (simultaneously) Hired gun. (sudden realization) Nice move, Zyrokks. (Simien): Uh, Zynon? Zynon zapped his Hexatrix belt and transformed into . Taking over the Oxton Rifle, Upgrade slowly realized something and smashed the gun at the wall, breaking it. (Zynon/Upgrade): 4s 1 th0ught. 2yr0kks w4s tr4c1ng th3 w34p0n. (reverting) This is bad, Simien. I presume he knows our location now, so he could be coming at any second. Since the situation has become rather urgent, I believe we need to discuss something I planned for a later date right now. As he finished, Ic began screaming from a walkie-talkie. (Ic): Zynon, dozens of armored trucks just crossed into our territory. I think Zyrokks is coming for our base. Me and Vorkus are coming back to base, get ready for a fight. Zynon looked distressed. (Zynon): This… is really bad. Simen, I don’t think I have time to instruct you about my new invention, so I’m going to trust you to understand it alone. (Simien): Don't worry about me, Zynon. (Zynon): Get down to the basement, and open the rightmost safe with this password. You’ll know what it is once you open it. Zynon glanced at the rifle, and wrote down a password on a piece of paper, giving it to Simien. (Zynon): Go now, son. And get ready for a fight. Simien looked at the password, and looked determined as he ran through the door, and jumped down the stairs to the basement. As he dropped down, he heard large vehicles parking in front of the house. Many of the guards picked up weapons and stuck to the wall, as a machine gun revved and shot down the door to the base, filling the hall with bullets. Simien dodged the bullets and started running down the stairs. Meanwhile, a large humanoid robot stepped through the door, and pointed their gun on the guards, before a huge yellow ball smashed into the robot, smashing it into a wall, but also making a bigger hole through the wall. (Vorkus/Cannonbolt): (rolling out of the ball) We'll handle this! Save yOurselves! Cannonbolt rolled back outside and started smashing into more of Zyrokks’ robots. As more robots started coming out of the van, Ic's appeared, jumping on a robot, his sword piercing through it's systems. Two more vans came in, as a Vaxasaurian and a Thep Khufan stepped out of them. (Vaxasaurian): Oh, this is going to be fun, . (Set): I hope it will be, . (Anuke): (transform) NЯG! (Set): (transform) ! The duo jumped off the van, as NRG began blasting beams at Slicor, while Dinosword swiftly dashed towards and through the door, taking down the guards. Meanwhile, Simien went down the basement, as he noticed a safe at the end of it. Looking at the piece of paper, Simien inserted the password to the digital pad, and placed his hand on a hand scanner. The safe opened, revealing a Hexatrix. (Simien): (wondering) Another Hexatrix? What the hell, Zynon. Simien took the Hexatrix, and put it on his lower right hand. As it connected, it displayed it’s Hex, showing a grey tornado like alien, a dark humanoid alien, a fish-like four legged alien, a short blue alien made out of water, a weird red metallic alien and a white-grey skeleton. (Simien): Okay, this is pretty dope. Let’s see who to pick first. As he selected an alien to transform into, Dinosword was exploring the rest of the base, going down the stairs to basement, with blood on his bone swords. As he went down, he noticed a skeleton running towards him. The skeleton threw the palms of his hands at Dinosword’s face, which stuck onto his face, and started poking his eyes. (Set/Dinosword): Augh//! (Simien/ ): look ma, no hands! Bonecrusher jump kicked Dinosword’s face, knocking him to the floor. Bonecrusher connected his hands back, and went into a fighting pose. (Set/Dinosword): Nice move, ske/eton//. But are you rea//y going to fight me empty handed//? Set readied his swords, as Bonecrusher ripped out two of his left ribs, and equipped them as swords, going into a fighting pose. Dinosword looked mildly horrified. (Simien/Bonecrusher): it’s not like i need them, haha. Dinosword jumped at Bonecrusher, who blocked his sword attack with his double ribs, and kicked Dinosword in his face, before delivering a blow with his rib to Dinosword’s head. ---- ---- Meanwhile, Vorkus as Cannonbolt was rolling around, flattening any robots in his path, while Slicor was dueling NRG, dodging his energy beams, unable to get close enough towards him to slice him. (Ic/Slicor): Vorkus, some help here? (Vorkus/Cannonbolt): COming. Cannonbolt accelerated and smashed into NRG, knocking him onto the ground. (Anuke/NRG): Geт off! NRG smashed his hands into the ground, creating a lava burst from under him which knocked Cannonbolt into the air. Regaining his balance, he fired a laser at Slicor, who was finally close enough to attack. As Slicor's blade moved closer, the whole scene began to slip into slow motion, before stopping completely. Out of a van a tall blue humanoid emerged, with clocks covering spinning rapidly, walking through the battlefield he froze in time. Going through the hole of the broken door, he slowly went up the stairs to Zynon’s office. As he opened the door and went in, his clocks gradually slowed down. ( ): Hello, brother. Entering the room, the reverted to his normal form, a dark red Cerebrocrustacean with a robotic claw. Zynon, organizing his files, turned around towards him. (Zyrokks): So how's my gang been doing, Zynon? Having fun playing mob boss? (Zynon): You’re finally free, Zyrokks? (Zyrokks): Yes, actually, and look what I so fortunately acquired while I was away. (pointing at Hexatrix belt) And guess where I got it? (Zynon): You were lucky enough to find it in prison. (Zyrokks): Oh, aren;t you smart one. And do you kno- (Zynon): -know what you spent the last 5-7 years on? Collecting the strongest aliens you could for your Hexatrix. I know how you work, Zyrokks. (Zyrokks): (mildly irritated) Yes, Zynon. And guess what I’m- (Zynon): -what you’re here for? To take revenge on me, obviously. (Zyrokks): (irritated) Do you want to see what I collected during those 7 years, you pompous fuck? (Zynon): Oh please show me, brother. (Zyrokks): With pleasure. Zyrokks moved his claw towards his Hexatrix, before getting knocked through the door, as Zynon transformed into . Zyrokks fell to the floor, and as he rebalanced himself MindMatter flew in towards him, telekinetically shoving him into the floor even more. (Zyrokks): Come on, kill me now if you have the guts. MindMatter rotated his arm as his sharp elbow hovered over Zyrokks' face and jerked it down in a stabbing motion. Zyrokks reacted quickly, smashing his metal claw into MindMatter, knocking him away as Zyrokks stood on his feet. (Zyrokks): (laughing) Oh, you actually tried to kill me? These years haven't been easy on you. (Zynon/MindMatter): < I-didn't-have-a-choice, Zyrokks. > (Zyrokks): As pretentious as always, brother. Zyrokks fired an laser blast from his metal claw, and as Zynon blocked it with his crystals Zyrokks hovered his hand over his Hexatrix and zapped it as he transformed. Zyrokks’ skin became dark blue, as his body began growing bigger. His body broke through the ceiling of the base, as he finally completed his transformation, becoming a 15 meter tall bulky blue alien, with three glowing blue eyes, a large dark circle in his center and massive funnels on his back. (Zyrokks/ ): IMPRESSED, [ ZYNON ]? Destroyer pulled his arm out, and attempted to suck in Zynon, who pulled down pieces of the roof to let himself escape. (Zyrokks/Destroyer): YOU CANNOT [ ESCAPE ], ZYNON. Destroyer sucked in the roof of the building, and began sucking in the floor, as many of Zynon’s guards and robots flew into his hands. MindMatter began flying towards the exit, as he struggled to escape Destroyer’s vacuum. Meanwhile, noticing the massive alien monster appearing, Slicor and Cannonbolt stopped and looked upwards in shock. (Ic/Slicor): What the hell |s that? (Anuke/NRG): Haн, noш чou яeallч aяe scяeшed. As Destroyer kept tearing into the building, he sucked the ground from the base, causing Bonecrusher to fly out along with the rest of the basement with his ribs on backwards as he trapped Dinosword on his back. Sucked into the Destroyer’s hand, Bonecrusher was stopped by MindMatter’s telekinesis, and was pulled towards him away from the suction, towards the exit. (Zynon/MindMatter): (noticing Dinosword trapped on Bonecrusher’s back) < Enjoying-the-Esqueletan-form, are-we-Simien? > Dinosword squirmed in Bonecrusher’s ribs, as Bonecrusher’s left hand was clamping his mouth shut. (Set/Dinosword): Zynon wi// fmmmmkrgjrk-// (Simien/Bonecrusher): (tightening grip on Dinosword's mouth) shush you. what is that thing zynon? (Zynon/MindMatter): < A-Heresian. > Destroyer suddenly stopped sucking in matter, as his eyes glowed, his torso circle began spinning, and his back funnels began releasing steam. Destroyer duplicated himself, as his torso circle created a beam summoning another Destroyer. The Destroyers focused their matter absorbtion on sucking in MindMatter, who flew along with Bonecrusher away from his suction. (Zyrokks/Destroyer #1): THERE IS NO [ HOPE ] FOR YOU, ZYNON. (Zynon/MindMatter): < We-have-no-chance-at-beating-Zyrokks! > (Simien/Bonecrusher): i don’t know the alien! (Zynon/MindMatter): < Do-it-now-Simien! > The Destroyer’s suction finally caught them again, as the other Destroyer focused on them as well. Bonecrusher rotated his ribs back to place and returned his hand, as he pressed on his Hexatrix symbol. Transforming, his skeletal body (Simien/Dark Hole): ! Drawing a large circle in the air with his hands, Dark Hole opened a portal between himself and the Destroyer’s suction, as he, MindMatter and Dinosword all flew in it. The Destroyers looked around, confused. Meanwhile, Dark Hole, MindMatter and Dinosword dropped through Dark Hole’s portal to where Cannonbolt and Slicor were still fighting NRG, while the bodies of guards and broken robots were spread on the floor. (Vorkus/Cannonbolt): Simien? Zynon? (Simien/Dark Hole): New Hexatrix, n0 time t0 explain. We have t0 get 0ut 0f here. (Zynon/MindMatter): < Open-a-portal-to-the-surface, Simien! > (Simien/Dark Hole): I d0n’t know how! (Zynon/MindMatter): < Just-focus! > (Anuke/NRG): Уou’гe noт geттing aшay тhaт eдsily! NRG charged towards them, before getting knocked back by MindMatter, knocking him into the Destroyer's vacuum. Quickly escaping his suit, NRG floated in the air, firing energy beams at the gang, which was blocked by Cannonbolt's armor plates. Dark Hole calmed himself, as he“ripped a hole through the air in front of them, opening a massive portal to a dark rainy street. (Dark Hole): Get in! As they ran towards the portal, the Destroyer clones destroyed the wall of the mansion. (Zyrokks/Destroyer #2): [ THERE ] YOU ARE. The Destroyers began vacuuming the area in front of them, as the four began getting sucked back to Destroyer. (Zynon/MindMatter): < Vorkus, take-them-with-you! > MindMatter charged up telekinetic energy, as Cannonbolt grouped up Slicor and Dark Hole into him, rolling into a ball. MindMatter flinged him through the portal, unrolling and releasing Ic and Simien. Ic and Vorkus's Hexes flashed red, as they reverted to their original forms. Meanwhile, MindMatter struggled to fly against the Destroyer’s vacuum. (Simien/Dark Hole): ZYN0N! (Zynon/MindMatter): < Vorkus, let-me-grab-your-tongues! > Vorkus shot out his tongues, which were quickly grabbed by MindMatter, slowling climbing holding on this his tongues. Ic and Dark Hole held Vorkus from flying into the suction as well. (Vorkus): Come on, Zynon! As he finally got his hand through the portal’s opening, Zynon’s Hexatrix began flashing red. (Ic): Zynon! Zynon reverted to his Cerebrocrustacean form, as he lost his grip on Vorkus’s tongue and was sucked up to Destroyer’s hand. Destroyer stopped his suction, as he grabbed Zynon in his hand. (Zyrokks/Destroyer #1): GOODBYE, [ BROTHER ]. Destroyer pulled Zynon up towards his torso circle, sucking him in as Dark Hole, Ic, and Vorkus watched in horror through the portal. ---- ---- In a downtown Undertown market, Zynon was doing his shopping. Suddenly noticing something, Zynon looked down to see a young homeless crying Arachnichimp tugging on his back leg. Shaking his back leg, he suddenly noticed a Hexatrix on the Arachnichimp. Crouching down, he faced the Arachnichimp. (Zynon): Hey buddy, where did you get that? (Simien): It… just appeared.... (Zynon): Oh… Don’t you have any place to go to? The Arachnichimp looked sadly up at him. Following Zynon, Simien went through the door of his warehouse/mansion. An adult Necrofriggian greeted Simien, along with a young chubby Gourmand with a Hexatrix as well. (Zynon): This will be your new home from now on. Simien smiled, as he stepped into the building. Major Events * Zyrokks returns to Undertown after 10 years of absence. * Zynon's base is destroyed. * Simien equips his second Hexatrix. * Zynon is killed by Zyrokks. Characters and Aliens Used * Simien Tumbilly ** Acidrain ** Forestfire ** Bonecrusher ** Dark Hole * Vorkus Comidas ** Apefruit ** Cannonbolt * Ic Cryoheilo ** Klepto ** Slicor * Zynon Cripton ** Upgrade ** MindMatter * Allen Greyson * Alicia Krakowski Villains * Zyrokks Cripton ** Clockwise ** Destroyer * Set Ramses ** Dinosword * Anuke Ressan ** NRG * Aiken ** Goop ** Sandstone ** Soundwave Category:Episodes Category:Simien 10 Category:Simien 10: Blood Monkey Category:STBM Episodes